My love My Kayko
by wolfgoddess12
Summary: I promised her, swore to her I’d protect her. That I wouldn’t let harm happen to her. And yet, here I am, running with my sword, that she had fixed for me, to save her. To save her and our unborn child. Aoshi/misao Ken/Kaoru Sano/occ
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, except Kayko for she is a character I made up. All right reserved to the people who created Rurouni Kenshin. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :D

'_We must save her. We swore to protect her! She's in danger; our future child is in danger.' A voice rang in my head._

_I promised her, swore to her I'd protect her. That I wouldn't let harm happen to her. And yet, here I am, running with my sword, the sword she had fixed for me, to save her. To save her and our unborn child. _

_The snowy wind picked up brushing away their footprints and mine. The only trail showing was blood. Her blood, spilt cause she fought back. How could I have been so stupid to have left her alone, when the sign were so clear? Everyone at the dojo could see them. They were here to take her back._

'_Why were we so stupid? How did we not know?' I said to him, my inner self._

'_You never listen to me. You think that I'm too annoying and stupid to know anything. I warned you not to leave. Buying that 'ring' that Kaoru told you about was not needed. Now our love is in trouble.' He said back. A sigh came from my chest as I came to a stop. The blood trail ran dry. At least I knew now she wasn't bleeding anymore, but now I didn't know which way she went._

'_If only Kenshin were here now. I wish he'd find a perfect place to hide Jou-chan,' my eye twitched slightly as I thought how stupid it was to continuously talk to him. _

_A glare turned towards an open area in the forest as her scream reached my ear. My eyes turned black as he came through. A being I locked away when I lost my first battle to Kenshin. _

_My feet moved quick as I ran to her, my love, my Kayko. To think, the first time I saved her, I would be protecting her for the rest of my life. It seemed only yesterday that she came running from her captors, to her best friend, Kaoru…_

A faint breeze blew outside as Kenshin hummed while hanging out cloths. He smiled as he worked, hearing Kaoru in the house humming herself too as she did her morning chores. It had been a few months since Enishi had been put in jail. Now the gang was home, living what they thought would be an easy life.

Kenshin looked towards the porch rolling his eyes and smiling at the sight of Sano laying on his back chewing on a fish bone, and where he had retrieved it Kenshin did not know nor did he want to find out. A count down went along in his head till Kaoru came out and forced Sano to do something.

A pan soared out of the kitchen window, hitting Sano in the head. A loud ding and a low thud were heard soon after the initial throw. Kenshin sighed and shook his head.

'Dang, only 2 seconds off that time.' He thought to himself as Sano jumped to his feet glaring at the window.

"What you do that for Jou-chan, I didn't do anything wrong?!" Sano yelled his fist shaking out in front of him.

"You're lying around, while Kenshin does all the chores. Grab the brat and start sweeping the porch. Now!" She yelled glaring at him, sending a shiver down his spine. He hated her glares. She was the only woman he feared, sort of. She was the missy, so everyone was supposed to fear her.

He quickly walked off in search of the kid. He knew how to hide, something Sano really needed a tip on. He wondered how the kid did it so easily. A quick search of the dojo told him the brat wasn't there. He walked outside and sighed. His eye twitched as he saw the kid walking up. Apparently the kid was at the Akebeko. He grabbed him back the back of his shirt and walks off.

"What the big idea Sano?!" Yahiko yelled as he struggled to escape the grasp of Sano.

"Kaoru has us sweeping. Get a move on." He bit out as he dropped him on the porch.

Yahiko grumbled as they both got to work, sweeping and cleaning the porch. A look out the corner of their eye told them Kaoru had walked up to look around. Apparently, she was done with her chores as she skipped over to Kenshin and smiled.

"After you're done with the cloths you can rest. I'll cook lunch today." She gave a big smile when Kenshin smiled back at her.

"Why thank you Miss Kaoru, I'd love that." He answered her as Sano fell off the porch dead. All that went through his mind was 'the missy's cooking. We're dead.'

Yahiko stared at him then looked at Kaoru who was skipping back up to the porch and into the house, humming a happy tune. Yahiko knew too they were dead. He's head moved around frantically trying to figure out, where they were going to go. Sano had jumped up by then and looked at the kid. Yahiko looked at him and they both knew what they had to do. A node was all it took as they took off. Sano veered off towards the cloths line and grab Kenshin throwing him over his shoulder as he took off out the gate.

Kenshin let out a loud 'Oro' before he began yelling and struggling against the brute. Icy blue eyes glared out a window as the boy's disappear down the road to town. The boys didn't stop till they reached the edge of town. Sano looked around for a second before looking down at Yahiko.

"So where we eating? We can't go to the Akebeko 'cause Tae will rat on us." Yahiko sighed knowing it was true as they looked around.

"I guess we could go to one of those little in home restaurants." Yahiko said as he looked up at Sano before walking towards one. Sano soon followed dragging Kenshin behind him.

Tiny footsteps echoed in an alleyway as a young girl walked through. Her chest heaved up and down as she hurried through, hoping no guy caught her alone. The fabric of her hakkama's rubbed against each other as she stepped out onto the street, her luck wasn't with her as a large drunk man saw her. A small smile crept across his face as he watched her. She wasn't dressed in a kimono like normal women. She was in a man's blue hakkama pants and a white gi top.

A small yelp escaped her lips as the drunken man grabbed her arm and pulled her over towards him. He smiled more as he looked her up and down. The shirt barley covered anything as it slightly moved showing off the top of her breast. He slowly licked his lips in anticipation as he spoke

"You want to go have a little fun with me sweetie. I don't bite…hard." He smiled at her as she gulped slightly.

"No thank you let me go please." She spoke quietly as she began to pull against him, trying to get her arm away. The guy only glared at her and tightened his grip. She slightly flinched as he pulled some more her voice becoming more frantic with every pull she gave on her am.

"Please let me go! I don't want to have any fun." She cried out. Her loud cries catching the eye of everyone on the street. The man only became more enraged. She was turning him down and making a scene, she would be punished for it.

"Shut up girl and come on." He slowly began pulling her off as she struggled, trying to stay in the street. The man only stopped because of someone standing in his way. Brown eyes glared at the man.

"The lady said no, now let her go." Sano said sternly as he stood straight staring at the man. A growl came from the drunken man as he pulled the girl to him. She only whimpered at his touch. Sano walked up towards him more and glared harder.

"I said, let the girl go." The drunken man pushed the girl to the side making her fall the ground.

"What you going to do kid? It's not like you can harm me." The drunken man slurred out as he laughed with a few of his buddies behind him. Sano only rolled his eyes and punched him square in the nose. The man gave a small groan as he fell backwards hard on the ground. The young girl just stared on as she slowly realized the man had been knocked out.

Sano scoffed at the man before walking over to the stunned girl lying on the ground. She jumped slightly as he knelt down next to her and smiled. His hand gently picked up the arm the drunken man clenched and looked at her arm, making sure he didn't break a bone. She just stared blankly at the man before her as he looked her arm over. Before she knew it she had two other guys standing behind the man that saved her.

"Is she ok Sano?" The red head asked as he looked around at the growing crowd.

"Yeah, nothing broken." The man named Sano said as she continued to stare at him. Her large green eyes broke away from him as she looked at the crowd that had gathered around her to see what was going on. She whimpered slightly and moved slightly behind Sano.

His dark brown eyes seemed to darken as he looked at her then at the crowd. Something told him; no something inside him wanted to protect this girl. He stood up and glared at the crowd. Kenshin looked at him then looked at the crowd.

"Alright, all of you move off. Nothing to see here. Go Shoo." Sano started yelling as he waved his hands to shoo off the crowd. They spoke amongst them wondering who the girl was or how rude Sano was being. Kenshin couldn't help but smile. His eyes moved towards the girl as she stood up from the ground and dust herself off.

The girl had sat back watching the man that had saved her shoo of the crowd and then she began to wonder to herself. What possessed her to hide behind the man from the crowd? Her trust in men was slim, really nonexistent. Her head tilted to the side as a teenage boy walked up in front of her.

"So what's your name?" He asked a smile on his face. The girl couldn't help but smile back. "My name is Yahiko, the guy who saved you is Sano, also known as the rooster and the skinny red head is Kenshin." He smiled more as her head tilted more.

"My name? Well, my name is Kayko." She spoke with a slight stutter as she rung her hand slightly.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked as he watched her hands. She looked down at her hands then stopped putting them behind her back and looking off.

"Oh, um...No reason, old habit. Uh… could you tell me what town I'm in….I've been looking for my friend but I've seemed to lost track of what town I'm in and….." her stuttered voice halted when the dig of a pan echoed and the kid she was talking to fell face first into the ground.

A small yelp came from the girl as she jumped back. The other two guys there squealed in fear as the red head was pushed in front of the guy named Sano. She tilted her head to the side as she looked towards the person the 2 of them were shaking in fear from. She blinked a few times when she saw it was a girl. A very familiar girl in her book.

"It was all them Miss Kaoru, I swear. They grabbed me and dragged me off. I tried to get away but it didn't work and then when I had a chance, we saw this girl about to get hurt and we came over to save her. Please if anyone needs to be hurt it's him," Kenshin sputtered out then pointed over his shoulder.

"Thanks man." Sano said as he glared at his friend. Kenshin only stepped out of the way of a second flying pan. Sano fell backwards out cold. Kenshin gulped then blinked when Kaoru just straightened her kimono.

"Takes Yahiko back to the dojo. Sano will wake up in a few seconds." True to her word Sano jumped up then groaned and rubbed his head.

"Damn, that had to be the worst hit ever Jou-chan." She only smiled as Kenshin walked over and picked up the unconscious Yahiko. Sano shook his head slightly as him and Kenshin started walking off back to the dojo. Yahiko lay over Kenshin's shoulder drooling slightly as they walked. Kenshin couldn't help but shake him at feeling his shirt become wet.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she looked over at the girl who was….smiling? Kaoru lifted an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes slightly. The girl was smiling at her, excitedly. Kaoru came to a stop just a few feet in front of the girl who continued to smile.

"There something you need ma'am?" Kaoru asked a little weirded out by the girl. The girl's expression only turned to a hurt face. Kaoru felt a stab like pain in her heart. Deep down all she wanted to do was make the girl smile again.

"You…you don't remember me do you Kaoru?" the girl asked as Kaoru answered with a shake of her head.

"You don't remember me and you as little girls…"she began to breath harder her eyes tearing up, "…me and you running through our little town playing tag. Going to your house and having a lunch you mom made."

Kaoru only stared at the girl, trying to remember what she was talking about. SO much had happened in her life that she hardly remembered her past. She hardly remembered her own mother for that matter. Kaoru tilted her head as she stared at the girl, her own heart clenching tightly as she tried to remember this girl.

"You have to remember. We were attached at the hip as kids. You had a village boy named Tiko who was your first crush. You were there when Koren first showed up and his friend Enishi. You left because my father had an abnormal attraction to you and your father didn't like it." Kayko rambled on trying to get Kaoru to remember.

Kaoru just stared at her, he memory finally replaying all of her childhood. A small gasp came from her throat as she remembered a little girl running to her house early in the morning with fresh bruises on her face and arms. Her family knew where they came from but she always told them it was nothing. She hated her father from taking her away from her best friend. Kaoru continued to stare at the girl a small tear dripping down her cheek before she jumped forward wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Oh my god, Kayko how did you get out of there? When did you get out of there? How badly are you hurt?" Kaoru began shooting off all these questions as she hugged the girl tightly.

Kayko wrapped her arms around the girl when she jumped, the tears she tried to hold back finally spilling as she clung to her spouting out how much she missed her. Her cries became harder as Kaoru asked her those questions.

"Everything got worse. When you left Enishi went off to be with his sister and Koren stayed behind with me. My father, he betrothed me to that monster." She cried as she clung to Kaoru. Kaoru wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her off. Kayko was hurt and she knew it, even if Kayko hid it.

Her feet lead her down a well-beaten path. She'd hurried behind Sano and Kenshin many times to Megumi's, now she was the one doing the leading. Kayko looked around for a second before she finally understood where she was going. Her feet soon came to a skidding stop as she looked at Kaoru.

"Oh please Kaoru, no doctors. Please, I can't handle the constant interrogations I get going to places like that. I can barely handle them from you." Kayko whined as she tried to turn around.

"Kayko, please the doctor is a woman. She's a pretty… close…friend of mine," Her voice wavered as she said the word close.

"And a good doctor. She won't ask questions, I promise." Kayko whimpered slightly before she let her drag her off to the doctor.

The walk to the doctors was rather quick making a nervous Kayko more nervous than she was before. Kaoru walked inside, instructing Kayko to stay where she was while she walked off in search of Megumi. Kaoru smiled when she caught the humming of Megumi. Her small fist knocked on the door before opening it to see Megumi cooking. Megumi only looked up and over her shoulder before going back to what she was doing.

"What is it I can do for you Kaoru?" Megumi asked as she placed the food in a bowl and began to eat.

"An old friend of mine has come in and I know she's hurt. I want you to look her over and bandage her up, but please don't ask questions. She's nervous as is." Kaoru stated as Megumi looked at her weird.

Her hands placed the bowl of food to the side as she got up and walked out, her natural curiosity getting the best of her. She rounded the corner to see Kayko standing near a window looking out, one hand crossed over her chest holding her other arm. Megumi could see she was hurting, watching her rub her arm gently as she took short shallow breaths.

"Hi…" Megumi spoke making Kayko jump at the sudden noise. "…Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. My names Megumi I'm the doctor of the place. What can I do for you today?"

Kayko stared at her before speaking. "My friend Kaoru brought me here. She thinks I'm hurt but I'm not. I'm fine." Megumi only stared at her watching her fidget under her gaze.

"Well, let's go have a look shall we?" Megumi motioned to a room making Kayko sigh before she went into the room flanked by Megumi and Kaoru. Kayko sat down on a low bed and lay down. Megumi knelt down beside her and began to remove her shirts. A small gasp came from both the ladies in the room as Kayko turned her head in shame.

Megumi ran her hands softly over the open wounds on her stomach, some caused by nails digging in other caused by hand held weapons. Her stomach flinched as Megumi's hand ran over a sensitive cut over lower abdomen. Her hand moved away as her eyes looked her over instead. Each breast had circular wounds that could only be cause by teeth along with delicate cut makers certainly caused by the edge of a knife the was allowed to caress the mounds.

Her eyes lowered to looks at the small cut marks, probably from the same dagger that was used on her breast above, leading down her stomach. The one wound that she couldn't help but continue to look at was the most sensitive one. It was if she was run through with a sword. She slowly had Kayko roll on her side to see if her suspicion was true only to find no cut on the other side.

Her hand went back to the cut on her abdomen, once she rolled over, and inspected it closer. Kayko just laid there, her eyes clenched closed as Megumi looked over the cut. A sigh came from Megumi's mouth as she started to get everything ready.

"Kaoru go get me hot boiling water while I start getting everything ready." Kaoru only nodded as she walked off.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kayko asked nervously as she stared at the older woman.

"We're going to close up that wound before it becomes infected." She turned smiling at the girl. Kayko couldn't help but smile back as she laid her head back letting her body relax. She felt safe knowing that this woman, this doctor was going to take care of her.

-Fixed of any misspellings and improper verbiage


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters, except Kayko for she is a character I made up. All right reserved to the people who created Rurouni Kenshin. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome. I hope I receive some because I never do. Please send me a review. I want to know what you think. =D

_My breath hung heavy like smoke in the air. I would have easily thought Saitou was here if it wasn't for the cold. My heart seemed to sink lower into my gut at the thought of losing Kayko. I'd been out all night looking for her and the sun was starting to break through the tree line. Each passing moment made me wonder if I'd ever get her back._

_'Don't you DARE start giving up hope' he yelled. I gave a deep sigh thanking the kami's I had him with me. He was the only one, at the moment, that was keeping me on track. If not for him I probably would have fallen over in the snow by now, letting the snow slowly take me. I gritted my teeth as I pushed on, my sword over my shoulder._

_My eyes set upon the rising sun and I couldn't help but smile. Everything I looked at now really reminded me of her. The sun twinkling off the snow reminded me of the mischief twinkle in her eye when she'd play her little games. The thought only made me work harder to walk through the snow. Every time I looked up I saw the sun, a ray of hope. Just like the first morning she and I stood outside watching the sunrise together, the morning he came back._

Her hair blew gently in the breeze as she sat near a tree watching the clouds move on by. It been about a month since she had gotten there at the dojo and not even Kaoru had gotten to talk that much. Kaoru stood in the kitchen looking out the window watching the young girl. Her heart ached for the girl. The sight of her stabbed abdomen a month ago still shocked her that she survived. It was a wonder how her best friend made it to her with a wound like that, not dead.

Kenshin walked in and looked at Kaoru. The moment she came home with that girl the once happy go lucky attitude Kaoru was gone. He didn't like it. His footsteps were soft and quiet as she he walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. A small gasp and a jump startled Kenshin as Kaoru turned and looked at him, her hand over her heart.

"What the hell Kenshin. You scared me." She stared at him and he gave her a goofy smile.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru; I only came to make sure you're ok. You've been real quiet lately." He stated as his hand came up to rest on her arm and rub it slightly.

Her hands crossed over her chest and smiled sweetly up at him. He only smiled back at her. A sigh came from her lips as she laid her head on his chest. Strong arms wrapped around her as she hugged back. It's all she need, support, someone to show her they cared. She'd been so worried about her friend she pushed her needs aside. He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head as he hugged her tighter.

Kayko's arms stretched over her head as she began to stand up. The clouds had moved off making the sky a glorious blue. It been awhile since she could sit back and relax watching the sky. It was there he found her. The weird girl in men's cloths but yet he couldn't help but be attracted to her. The way he felt for Misao was what he hope he'd feel with her. Just an annoying girl in guy's cloths but something about her screamed "help me" "protect me" "love me". He slowly walked over, his fish skeleton hanging out his mouth.

Her eyes gently looked up at him fear passing through them briefly before she smashed it down and looked off. Sano's eyes narrowed slightly as she stopped about a foot away and gave a soft smile.

"What are you doing out her by yourself?" He asked as he trained his eyes on watch she was staring at. Pair of squirrels were fighting each other for a small acorn. His eyes shot up to her when he heard a soft giggle come from her.

"Back at home, I never got any alone time. I was always watched while I was trapped inside. I can't help but sit out here watching nature like I use to as a kid." She said matter-a-factly. He only smiled at her.

She looked over her shoulder at him smiling before truly facing him. Her hand reached up and out to him. He could only blink watching her hand. He didn't know why but his heart began to beat faster. His mind reeling, hoping she'd place a hand on his cheek like a lover but he was only brought out of his thoughts when something left his mouth.

"Hey!" he yelled as his hand come to his mouth "Give me back my fish bone." she only giggled as she threw it over her shoulder into a bush.

"You do realize that can ruin your teeth. Chewing on bones can crank or chip a tooth, or you can stab your gums or tongue with the sharp rib bones." She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him. He only looked back at her slightly stunned wondering where the boldness came from.

"Does it look like I care…. humph stubborn woman." His arms crossed over his chest as he turned around glaring off at nothing. She only giggled as she walked towards the dojo, a large sweet smile trapped on her lips.

'To think that was the small scared girl you saved the other day. She's delightful…. I want her!' a voice demanded in his head. His eyes slightly widened and a groan escaped his throat.

'No no you're not spouse to be back.' Sano said back to him as his eye twitched. He liked the feeling of him being gone. His eyes quickly returned to the retreating form of Kayko walking into the house. Sano gritted his teeth as she walked off. Maybe a drink and some gambling with his friend would help him get his mind off the weird girl inside.

He missed the pair of eyes that watched him walked off from her bedroom window. Her heart beat tenfold in her chest as she watched him walk off shaking his head. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she sat in the bedroom window her head leaning against the window seal. She never felt this way towards a guy, she normally feared them.

Her eyes closed as she took in the heat of the sun and continued to think things over. What made her so bold as to take that fish bone from his mouth? He could have been really mad.

'He seemed more entertained than pissed that I did that.' She thought to herself as she stayed in her thoughts. She didn't hear the door creaking open to allow Kaoru into the room.

"Hey you hungry?" The voice made her jump slightly as she looked over at the figure by the door.

"Indeed I am, but are you the one that cooked it?" Kayko asked a now frowning Kaoru.

"It hasn't been cooked yet…" she retorted before mumbling _"jerk"_ under breath. Kayko only giggled as she moved from her window seal and walks over.

"Well, better start huh?" Kayko announced making Kaoru scratch her head.

"Don't just stand there lets go cook silly." Kayko giggled as she hooked arms with her and pulled her off. Kaoru only looked at her like she was crazy.

"..But I can't cook." Kaoru muttered as Kayko reached the Kitchen.

"And I can, so I will help teach you." She said triumphantly. Kaoru could only smile at her friend as they got started with the cooking.

A few hours passed as the two girls finished the dinner with putting the food on the table. Kaoru screamed dinner making Kenshin and Yahiko walk in, Sano coming out of nowhere into his seat.

"So was it you who cooked ugly?" Yahiko asked before getting a smack across the head by a fire burning Kaoru.

"Why you little brat! Yes I cooked, with Kayko's help so shut up and Eat!" Yahiko flinched slightly before starting to eat as the girls sat in their seat Kaoru next to Kenshin, Kayko next to Sano.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S DELICIOUS!" Yahiko screamed as he went back to eating.

"Kaoru did most of the cooking I only watched." Kayko mentioned as she started eating. Yahiko looked at her shocked before looking at Kaoru.

"Well I guess you can learn you old hag." Yahiko mutter around a mouth full a food.

"THAT'S IT YOU BRAT!" Kaoru lunged across the table as Yahiko took off screaming holding onto his food for dear life. Food and plates flew everywhere as a growl ripped from Kaoru throat before she pushed herself off the table running after him. Arms went flying up protecting faces from flying objects. As everything settled eyes slowly opened up.

A glare was coming from Kenshin's eyes as the dinner dripped down his face from a plate lying on top of his head. Kayko looked up to see Sano's upper body shielding her from the food, an expression of blankness on his face. Kayko giggled as a drip of sauce rolled down his face.

"You didn't have to do that for me Sano." She spoke politely before pulling the napkin from her lap and whipping the sauce from his face.

"I just…well…hehe well at least your clean." He stuttered before moving back into his seat. Kenshin lifted an eyebrow at Sano's actions before walking off to save the still young Yahiko. Kayko only blushed and began to brush the food off his chest and shoulders.

"I would have lived if I got hit by flying rice." She smiled at him before getting up to begin cleaning the table. Sano stood with her and began to help. He was indeed curious about this small fragile girl next to him. There was something more to her. He only could guess that if she were a friend of Kaoru's, she'd have to have an attitude to match.

Morning came too quickly to all in the household. The sounds of smacking wood echoed the dojo as the last that remained a sleep finally emerged from their rooms. Kayko rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slid open her door. The smacking wood was making her quite curious as to who was making the noise and where it was coming from. Her bare feet stepped out on to the cold wood floor sending a shiver up her spin before she continued down the hall, towards the noise. Her quick hearing picked up on the sound of heavy breathing as she quietly opened a door and looked inside, watching Kaoru sparing by herself.

Kayko smiled as she quietly sat down and began to watch. The fluid movements of the bokkon whizzing through the air. Her quick steps of her feet making her move fast around the room to attack a dummy in the middle of it. Her head rested on her knees as she pulled her legs flush against her chest, her arms wrapped around them for support. Her heart clenched slightly as she watched her best friend practice. Her heart yearned to be like her friend, Fearless, strong, ready to protect herself at a moment's notice. Small tears made their way down her cheek as she continued to watch the practice.

She never knew how to protect herself, and maybe if she did she'd never been put in the positions she was in for so many years. She'd been able to fight off the advances of her betrothed. She'd been able to run away from the fist of her father. Her eyes clenched closed as she thought more. If she'd known how to protect herself, she'd never been the abused girl; the girl men took advantage of. She swallowed hard as she tried to put the images back in the deepest part of her mind. Her heart jumped and her eyes shot open upon feeling a hand touch her cheek. Soft blue eyes met hers as she calmed and leaned into the hand.

Kaoru stopped to take a breath. She'd been going since before the sun rose. The stress of trying to make Kayko open up had an effect on her sleep. She looked around the room bored only to be stunned to see her friend sitting on the steps, crying. She softly hurried over and knelt before her. Kaoru only wanted to make Kayko to come out of the dark recess of her mind. Her eyes softened at seeing those green eyes open in fear only to relax in recognition.

"Why you crying Kayko?" Kaoru asked softly as she sat down next to her.

"Oh…I was just thinking of some things." Kaoru stared at her waiting for the answer only not to receive one.

"Kaoru, can you do me a favor?" Kayko asked as she looked up at her, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, anything to help you." Kaoru asked urgently as she turned her body to face her more.

"Teach me to fight. Teach me how to protect myself so that I don't have to fear being hurt anymore." More tears came from her eyes as she watched the look on her friends face. Shock; Utter shock before a smile came to her face and her head nodded feverishly.

"Yes, yes I will. Everyone in the house will." Her arms swung around her neck in a big hug. Kayko's arms swung back wrapping around her waist as she cried into her shoulder, mumbling thank you's loudly.

The door slid open revealing the other in the house. Kenshin stared over at Kaoru as she looked up over her friends head smiling. Kenshin smiled and nodded in agreement in helping to teach the young girl. Quick nodes came from Sano and Yahiko, both smiling in anticipation of renewing the small fragile girl.

-Fixed of any misspellings and improper verbiage


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters, except Kayko, Koren and Oosamaki because I made up the characters. All right reserved to the people who created Rurouni Kenshin. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome. I hope I receive some because I never do. Please send me a review. I want to know what you think. =D

_The sun coming off the snow blinded me as I moved on my heart dropping farther and farther down in my chest. I knew she was a fighter I helped train her but against 2 strong guys she wasn't a match, especially while pregnant. A low growl came from my throat at the thought of them taking advantage of her again. That's the last thing she needed in her condition._

_I couldn't help but picture this morning waking up next to her my hand lying protectively over her stomach. How long did Megumi say she was? I couldn't remember for the life of me at the moment as I pulled my foot free from the snow, but I could picture her. A smile graced my lips as I pictured her standing in front of me. From behind you wouldn't think she was pregnant but from the side or the front you could._

_The roundness of her stomach always got my heart beating fast knowing that she was all mine and so was the child in her. If that didn't make me work faster I don't know what would. I love her so much I wasn't going to give up; I wasn't going to think about the ifs. It was when I was going to get her, when I was going to see her again. When I was going to hold her again protectively in my arms._

Her chest heaved up and down; as Kaoru stood in front of her not even a drop of sweat on her while she had sweat coming out of every pore in her body. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her, her back straight her chest still heaving. How was Kaoru dodging her without even trying? It pissed her off to no end to see Kaoru just standing there smugly. It reminded her of her father when he caught her whenever she ran away. The smug look ate away at her.

Kaoru sat back and watched as Kayko threw herself at her. Her form as good but the way she attacked made her obvious and it helped Kaoru know when to move out of the way. She needed to learn how to be stealthier. Kaoru sighed as she stepped out of the way only to feel the bokkon in Kayko's hands to smash into her stomach. Kaoru couldn't help but smile as she held her stomach and looked at her best friend. She was learning and it made her ecstatic. Kayko would no longer have to rely on someone to protect her.

"Oh my god you ok Kaoru?" Kayko yelled out as she made her way to her best friend.

"Fine, just fine. I'm more impressed than hurt." She looked up at her a smile plastered on her face. Kayko couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm still sorry. I got angry with the look on your face; it reminded me of my dad so I attacked." Kaoru could only shrug.

"At least you'll never let him treat you the way he did." Kayko smiled and helped her friend straighten herself up.

"Well, I'm guessing we are done for the day aren't we?" Kayko asked matter-of-factly with Kaoru nodding.

"Then let's go get something to eat." Kayko said as she walked inside pulling Kaoru along with her.

"But… but… we're going to try and do this cooking thing again? Really?" Kaoru muttered while following Kayko.

"Why not you did wonderfully last time, the young kid just ruined it. You can do it don't worry. You have me right next to you. Just think of as payment for the fighting training." Kaoru could only smile at her friend who in turn had a huge smile on her face.

Sano stood outside staring off into space trying to think of something to do. He's usual haunts came to mind but gambling and drinking didn't appeal to him for some reason. His attention was drawn to the kitchen window where he saw Kayko and Kaoru laughing about something making him smile at the large smile on her face.

'What's gotten into me?' he thought as he walked over to a tree and sat down looking off. His hand disappeared into his shirt and pulled out a fish bone that he promptly popped into his mouth to chew on. His eyes slowly began to close as he rested against the tree. The feel of the fish bone disappearing from his lips had his eyes snapping open quickly to see who dared take it away from him.

"How many times to I have to tell you Sano? Those things will ruin your teeth." Kayko said as she threw the offending fish bone into the forest then stood to her whole heights with her hands on her hips.

"What I chew on doesn't concern you. If I wanna chew on a fish bone I will." He grumbled and stood up.

"Well, you shouldn't chew on those it could crack a tooth or stab you in the gum." A small smirk came to her lips, "How many times do I have to remind you on that?" She asked and she leaned to the side slightly her arms crossed over her chest. He couldn't help but smile and shrug at her actions before copying her crossing his arms over his chest and leaning slightly to the side.

"So what there something you needed?" He asked the smile still on his face.

"Well, we called you about 5 times for lunch but you just continued to lay there against the tree asleep. I knew you'd want lunch so I came to get you now come on before Yahiko eats all the food in there." She said with a smile before turning towards the house. Her hair bounced around her as she walked towards the house making Sano shake his head slightly at how childish he was being.

He slowly walked after her thinking about different things. He hadn't had a feeling like this towards any girl except Sayo and she had died in his arms. His heart clenched at the thought of not wanting to be in that position again. His eyes looked up at the retreating form of Kayko as she entered the house. Could he allow himself to love again?

His eyes looked over the happy bustling table watching Kayko interact with everyone smiling and laughing. It had taken forever to make her smile since she got her a few months ago. He took his seat next to her and she turned and gave a large smile, a genuine smile that made him, Sano, give a soft smile back.

Lunch passed by fast full of jokes and laughter. Kenshin quickly took the dishes while Kayko and Kaoru disappeared for more training time. Sano continued to sit there looking off thinking. Kenshin walked out of the kitchen and stared at him. Seeing Sano looking off thinking concerned him. It wasn't normal. Sano's blinked a few times when someone sat in front of obstructing his view.

"Something wrong Sano?" Kenshin asked as he looked, concerned at his best friend. Sano just stared at him trying to figure a way to tell him or ask him what he should do. A small smile came to his lips as he chuckled slightly.

"I'd ask you what to do but as it would seem you haven't don't anything worth asking." Kenshin looked at him confused before Sano explained.

"I don't know what to do. I mean she's so beautiful and kind but I just don't know what to do how to approach." He looked up at him his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to calm his frayed nerves. Kenshin just smiled and stood up.

"Sano things will happen in their own time, but I do have say, don't go as slow as me. I'm just lucky that Kaoru hasn't given up on me." He smiled down at him for once in his short life and walked off to get the rest of the household chores. Sano just sat there and smiled thinking of the ways he could woo her.

_Her heart raced as she clung to a wall to hold her body up. Her breath ragged as she stared back at the subject of her fear. Her body shook with pain as his hand came reaching for her a small whimper escaped her throat at the feel of fingers digging in to her hair and pulling her away from the wall and thrown to the floor._

_"Why?" she whimpered "What I do wrong daddy?" She cried as she slowly tried to roll herself into a ball._

_"You know what you did you little whore. Now take your punishment without a word." He sneered as his hand reached back to her and pulled her from the floor. A twist of his wrist had her arm bent in an odd angle making her cry out in pain._

_His smile of joy appeared on his face as his hand smacked her across the face her head swinging the side with the slap. Her hands came up to cover the smack her cheek throbbing in pain._

_"Daddy, please stop. I'll be good I promise." Her mind raced trying to figure out what set him off this time. She knew she didn't do anything. She kept herself low away from such troubles. Her eyes looked up from behind her hair a small gasp coming from her lips as he held his favorite source of torture on her._

Kayko sat up quickly at the sound of thunder crashing outside. Sweat ran down her back tears racing down her cheeks. A small sobbing hiccup came come her chest as she got up and looks out at the rain. Lightening flashed in the sky quickly followed by a clash of thunder making her jump.

A small shuddering sigh whispered past her lips as she walked out of her room and down the hall. In the dark, eyes scanned the different doors trying to remember which one was Kaoru's. Her hand reached for a door and slid it open softly. Brown eyes opened at the sound of a door opening, the body connected to those eyes sitting up and looking towards the door to stare at the intruder.

"Kayko, what are you doing up?" a deep voice asked making the girl jump slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry Sano. I guess I opened the wrong door. I was looking for Kaoru's room but the storm outside has the hallways really dark." Another clash of thunder made her jump; wrapping her arms around herself as if to hold herself together. Sano stood and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her over to his bed.

Once she was seated he turned and lit a match making a candle light the room. He turned towards Kayko, now able to look at her better with some light in the room. His eyes blinked slightly as he got a closer look at her.

"Kayko, what's wrong? Why you been crying?" he sat down in front of her and slid a thumb across her cheek

"J-just a bad dream. A really bad dream." Her hand rubbed the side of her arm.

"Well, if you want you can stay in her for the night, I don't mind." He blushed slightly at the offer looking down at the floor as he spoke, "I won't try anything promise."

Kayko smiled and nodded. Looking around the room till a hand was placed on her cheek making her look at its owner. She gave a soft smile as he looked at her smiling.

"You do know that you can talk to anyone here Kayko, even me. You don't have to just trust Kaoru." She smiled and nodded leaning into his hand before laying down on the futon. Sano smiled and lay down with her slowly closing his eyes and allowing sleep take him. Kayko stared at the ceiling for a few thinking how everything felt much safer in here before her eyes slid close heavy with the need for sleep.

Morning came quicker than he wanted. The soft sent of jasmine filled his nose as something beside him moved slightly. His eyes opens slightly only to be blinded by nothing but brown tresses. He slowly sat up slightly sad that the smell seemed farther away. Seated up on his side one arm holding him up, he looked at the other occupant on his futon. Eyes blinked a few times as tried to remember the night before.

Sano looked towards the window to see a bright sunny morning. The storm he remembered from last night gone from the sky. He smiled and looked down at the sleeping beauty next to him. Her hair fanned out on the bed, head turned off to the side. The sun glistened off her milky tan skin giving her an unearthly look.

A tentative hand reached out and brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. At that moment he knew, he'd do anything to keep her in his life, at his side, and hopefully the last woman he shared a bed with.

-Fixed of any misspellings and improper verbiage


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters, except Kayko, Koren and Oosamaki because I made up the characters. All right reserved to the people who created Rurouni Kenshin. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome. I hope I receive some because I never do. Please send me a review. I want to know what you think. =D I am very sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. I had my computer die on me twice so I lost everything.

_I could hear people calling my name. Guess Kenshin finally for a place for Jou-chan to hide. She's probably thrilled she's being hidden. Even as my name was being called I didn't turn back. My eyes focused on the area ahead of me. A deep dark forest stood before me. I could feel my other half smirking, the same smirk coming to my own lips. So they thought a forest would stop me. I'd finally get the chance to use my sword. A small chuckle came through at the feeling of pure extcey rushing through me. The feeling of the trees so easily snapping with a swing of my sword made me smile more. I couldn't help thinking that it was Koren or that damn Oosamaki snapping with the swing. The area before me now clear I placed the sword over my shoulder to move forward only to stop at the sound of Kenshin calling out my name._

_A quick look over my shoulder showed me he had showed up along with Aoshi. I shouldn't have surprised me that he'd come running too. He'd come running the moment he heard she had escaped that hell hole. I still could feel the surprise I felt at hearing the relationship they had..._

He couldn't believe she suckered him into this. Yet here he was with Kenshin, no less, following the two girls around the market place looking for something to cook for dinner. Sano stared at the back of Kayko as she chatted away with Kaoru. She'd pulled the puppy eyes on him! He smiled a little think about how after 5 months being with them, how much she had changed. No long the timid girl she once was, she was bouncy, talkative, bubbly and funny. According to Kaoru, that's how Kayko always acted, it just took her some time to calm down. He liked this Kayko. Liked it a lot, especially at night when they'd meet up somewhere and talk and joke around.

His mind wondered on what to do next with her. Ever since she'd slept with him during that thunder storm, that her shaking, they'd meet up in each other's rooms and talk and laugh. It was like their little alone time together. 'Tonight, were going outside to see the stars. She'd like that' he thought.

He stopped short when he almost bumped into Kayko who stopped to look at some vegetables. She always had a good eye for the freshest stuff. He couldn't help the snicker that escaped from behind his hand when Kayko reprimanded Kaoru for just grabbing some veggies. She took the time teaching Kaoru what was the ripest and best vegetables to use. Kaoru had her bottom lip sticking out as she slightly glared at Kayko before listening. The girl was good for Kaoru and her crazy mood swings. A thought hit Sano as he grabbed Kenshin.

"Dude, have you noticed we haven't been hit by a pan or a fist or any flying objects lately!" Sano practically yelled making Kenshin stop and think of the coincidence.

"Wow...your right Sano..." He gave a quick glance at Kayko, "I say it's 'cause of her." He looked back at me. Sano couldn't help but smile and node.

Their heads shoot up at hearing the girls call their names and quickly followed after them. Guess the shopping trip was over. Sano slightly elbowed Kenshin in the side nodding towards the nodded as he reached out and tabbed Kaoru on the shoulder.

"Miss Kaoru, why don't we have lunch at the Akebeko today? Kayko has yet to go since she got here." He smiled. Kaoru smiled big too and looked at Kayko.

"That's such a great idea, and you can meet Tae and Tsubame. I'm pretty sure Yahiko has told them about you already." Kaoru exclaimed as Kayko tilted her head to the side as she was dragged inside.

"Why would Yahiko talk about me?" she asked more to herself as she looked around the building.

"..'Cause, I come here all the time to escape ugly and their always asking why she hasn't come by in such a long while." he said as he came out of nowhere next to Kayko. She jumped out of her thoughts to look down at him and ruffled up his hair before being dragged over to a table. Yahiko gave an irritated huff at the new pass time Kayko got herself into before fixing his hair and following them to the table.

Kayko's eyes scanned the room. This was her first time in a restaurant. She smiled at the families laughing and joking with one another. Her head turned to the rag tag group she was with. She couldn't help thinking about the new family she acquired. She stared at the "mom and dad" of the group, Kaoru and Kenshin, the two annoying kids, Yahiko and Sano. She could guess herself being the estranged cousin with all the problems in her life. She laughed at Sano nouging Yahiko and Kaoru trying to free the poor young boy. Kenshin just standing back shaking his head. Life had changed for the best with her and she loved it.

"My my, y'all finally decided to pay me a visit. I was beginning to wonder if y'all ever return to see Me." a young lady greeted, her hands on her hips and she joking scolded the gang.

"I'm sorry Tae. I had an old friend come in and I was entertaining her showing her around and helping her get use to a new town." Kaoru commented smiling and she brought Kayko forward.

Tae looked her up and down, walking around the young woman as she sized her up.

"I'm gonna guess you're the girl who's being talked about around town." Kayko gave her a confused look tilting her head to the side blinking a blank stare at her. Tae laughed and waved her hand in the air.

"Oh it's nothing bad sweetie. Rumor was you were a pretty little thing in men's clothing. You've single handedly captured the attention of all the men in town and no one has really seen you." Kayko's head tilted down a sweat drop sliding down her next. Just what she needed, to have men ogling her.

Sano slowly felt himself stiffen at the words spoken by Tae. His eyes glared around the restaurant at the men listening intently to what tae said staring at Kayko. He slowly walked up behind Kayko, glaring at all who looked at her. Eyes quickly looked away before Kayko noticed what was going on, though his actions didn't go unnoticed by anyone else in the group. Sneaky smile slipped to the faces of Kaoru and Yahiko. Life just turned deadly for the two young adults.

Lunch was quiet an affair. Yahiko lay knocked out on the floor not being fast enough to escape Kaoru's right hook. The others ignoring the antics of the two continued eating. Kayko enjoyed the food more than she thought she would. Mild chatter was held between the three beofroe Kaoru popped back into her seat next to Kenshin. He just stared at her smiling slightly shaking his head at her antics. Even when she acted like a child he couldn't help but love her. A sudden yelp from Yahiko brought everyone attention to him and the girl with a long braid sitting right on top of him. Kaoru laughed at the girl who seemed quite proud of herself a large smile sitting on her face. Kayko was positive if she had a tail it would be wagging with excitement.

"What brings you here Misao?" Kaoru asked while scooting over to allow the girl room in the seat. Seconds later the girl was next to Kaoru shocking Kayko with her speed. Again the girl surprised Kayko with the speed she talked too. It was a wonder Kaoru was able to understand her with all the nodes and oh really's spewing from her mouth. Kayko choose to ignore the conversation as not to get to confused. Kaoru would introduce her to the strange girl when she wanted too. Kayko went back to eating and talking with Sano as if nothing had changed. Her conversations stopped in mid-sentence at feeling someone's face so close to hers. Looking out the corner of her eye the girl from earlier was there. Her nose barely touching her cheek.

"Is there something I can help you with ma'am, and if you don't mind please back off. I do not feel comfortable with you so close to my face." Kayko asked with the most polite voice she could muster. The girl backed up smiling.

"I like her." she simply stated as she looked at Kaoru. Kaoru just shook her head placing her hand over eyes. How did she get such strange friends?

"My names Misao Makimachi, What's yours?" She practically yelled making Kayko stare at her weird.

"Uh my name is Kayko...Just Kayko." Misao gave a node somehow understanding the last name was to be forgotten, and never spoken of. She could care less.

"How do you know Kaoru and her friends and where did you come from?" She asked tilting her head and leaning forward little.

Kayko sighed and answered the questions hoping the girl would leave things be afterwards. "I have known Kaoru all my life, and came looking for her after family problems caused me to leave. Do not ask me about my family because it is to be forgotten and never spoken of again." She gave a smile at the end hopping that was the end of the ask question game. Misao nodded and looked at Kaoru.

"Can I stay the night Kaoru?" She gave a sweet smile her eye lashes batting trying to give her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"I have no problems with you staying...but wheres..." Misao interrupted knowing what she was asking.

"Oh he will be here tonight. He wanted to talk to someone before entering the town. Something about him needing information of someone. I didn't think it was my business to ask so I didn't and told him I'd run on ahead." Kaoru nodded and shrugged it off. Aoshi was a strange man.

"Well then, let's get on home since we have guest we might want to prepare some rooms." Kenshin stated as he looked at Kaoru. Kaoru Nodded.

"Yep, let's go." She paid for the meal watching as Sano ran for it knowing Tae was going to badger him for the debt her accumulated to her. Kayko just got up and walked after him rolling her eyes at his antics.

Walking back to the dojo was quiet the entertaining walk. Misao couldn't help herself to torturing Yahiko and Sano, and no one seemed to want to stop it.

"God Damnit you weasel stop it!"

"I'M NOT A WEASLE! AHHHH!" tackling Yahiko to the ground was easy; getting him to submit was the tough part. Everyone continued to walk by watching the two roll all over the ground fighting to when the battle.

"Do they do this all the time?" Kayko asked as she looked up at Kaoru who was laughing and giggling at the whole scene.  
"Yes they do. It's a past time of their to see who can annoy the other more." Kayko nodded and smiled. She loved her new family.

Dinner started off uneventful, thankfully. Both Misao and Yahiko had their faces deep into their plates, stuffing as much of the good food into their mouth. The others ignored them as they talked amongst themselves. No particular subject coming to mind. Misao stopped eating suddenly before jumping up.

"Someone is here..." she rushed off making everyone look at her weird.

"I don't understand why she acts like that when it's only Aoshi, that I don't" Kenshin said as he looked at Kaoru. Kayko gave him a weird look while saying the name to herself. She stood up and walked after Misao knowing she darted outside. Everyone followed now that Kayko was interested.

"Kayko, are you ok?" Kaoru asked as she walked up next to Kayko. She only nodded as she walked out the door and stopped.

"A-Aoshi?" hearing his name he looked up from Misao and stared at who spoke his name, his eyes widening, shocking and creeping out everyone there.

"AOSHI!" Kayko took off from the porch slamming herself into Aoshi squeezing him in a death hug. He just stood there staring in shock at the young girl, his arms coming around to hold her. She shook slightly from her sobs as she clung to him.

Misao stood back shocked and hurt, did her Aoshi already have himself a lover. It would seem that way with the way he held the girl and the smile he had on his face. Wait. Smile? She gasped as she moved back completely hurt. She's spent years trying to get him to smile, and this girl, she...made him smile.

"Kayko?" Kaoru spoke slightly walking off the porch still staring in shock at the scene.

"Where did you go? You never came like you always do, on my birthday...where did you go?" She looked up the tears she had been crying rolling down her face fast then before.

"I'm sorry, I was held up with some things." His eyes looking up at Kenshin before looking down at the distraught girl. Misao had disappeared by then, not wanting to see her Aoshi holding another woman. Kayko nodded and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"It's alright, knowing your safe makes up for you disappearing big brother." the chorus of huh's drew their attention to the people on the porch.

"That's your brother? How?" Kaoru exclaimed making Kaoru blushed.

"Guess I need to talk, huh. Guess y'all get to know who my father is."

"Please tell us Miss Kayko. It will help us understand everything that's gone on with you." Kenshin spoke softly. Aoshi placed a hand on Kayko's shoulder as she took a deep breath and spoke.

"My father is Kuriu Oosamaki, the biggest gang lord of all Japan." her eyes lowered once seeing Kenshin and Sano's mouths drop open wide. No wonder she feared for her life, and the wounds she showed up with were explained.

"The most powerful killers have all worked for him at one time..." her eyes looked to Kenshin and Aoshi, "That's how I met Aoshi. He saved me from a young man named Koren, the man my father just recently betrothed me too." The sound of something snapping in half made everyone look up at Sano as the fish bone he'd been chewing fell to the ground.

"He betrothed you to him?" *she flinched slight before nodding.

"It was why I ran, that and he thought it be funny to cut me up as he tried to... "She whispered so softly Kaoru barely caught it, " rape me" Her hand came up to rub the scar of her stab wound. Kaoru ran over to her and hugged her. Kayko's hands clung to Kaoru's sleeve as she looked up to Sano. Sano looked at her and smiled. His eyes speaking volumes.

"So how is Aoshi your brother?" Kaoru asked breaking Kayko's thoughts before she answered.

"Well, like I said, he saved me from one of Koren's sick games, and since then he's come to see me on my birthday. It was a couple years after he started this that I started calling him my brother." Aoshi laid a gentle hand on her head making her frown.

"Just because you have the title 'brother' doesn't mean you can treat me like a little kid!" he gave another rare smile before walking off.

"What a strange turn of events." Kenshin smiled before walking into the house. Kayko just shrugged, before skipping inside. Today was a good day in her book.

-Fixed of any misspellings and improper verbiage


	5. Fellow Readers

Hey fellow readers,

I have FINALLY gotten a new laptop and Microsoft office. Took me awhile huh. Hehehe

-gives goofy smile with a sweat drop and rubs back of neck-

Anyways! I will be getting back into the swing of things uploading to the stories that I truly appsolutly love,_" My Love My Kayko",_ I also took down some of my old ones that truthfully sound like a 5th grader wrote them. Still debating if I should revamp them or not. I also have a new story coming out based on a new OCC of mine. Named Kioko Humakami. No details will be laid out yet, you will just have to sit back relax and watch the show unfold. =D now I hope you all are ready for this cause I know I sure am. Again for the future, give me your reviews on what you like and don't like and I will fix it. Thank you to all who have stuck by waiting for this story to come back to life, and I am extremely sorry it took so long. Thank you again for liking my stories!


End file.
